Under The Weather
by All Aboard the Jily Train
Summary: Prompt: "The skirt is short on purpose!" In which a very sick James encounters Lily Evans before she rushes off on Hogsmeade date.


Sentence prompt: "The skirt is short on purpose."

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling

The fire was running low on logs. The fire was running low on logs and he had absolutely no energy to get up and put some more in. Like a true wizard, James had left his wand upstairs, and couldn't be bothered to go get _that_ either. James was, kindly put, a mess. He hadn't been able to get any sleep all night long, because every time he starting dozing off again, he would go into yet another coughing fit. Needless to say, the boys in his dorm weren't too pleased with his coughing either, but they all managed to cast silencing charms and forget about James' bout of flu.

James had wandered down to the common room earlier that morning, and was currently taking over the entire sofa. It was far warmer than the dormitory, and sitting here at least he got to watch over the hustle and bustle as his fellow Gryffindors prepared for a day in Hogsmeade. He saw Sirius lounge about the common room, seemingly without a care in the world, while James knew that his friend was truly rather nervous about his date with Marlene McKinnon. James had seen Peter run all over the place, trying to grab James some breakfast, change into nicer clothes, berate Sirius into getting a move on, and scrambling to find the money he'd misplaced _somewhere_ in Gryffindor tower. Remus had been particularly lazy all morning, not seeming at all fussed to prepare for his day out with Peter, secretly dreading having to walk there in the snow instead of through the tunnel to Honeydukes.

There were countless other students that James had witnessed fret about the place, or stroll about the place. But time had gotten along, and James found himself alone for once in the common room. He didn't mind the quiet – he might actually be able to get some sleep! But he couldn't help thinking about the dying fire in front of him.

He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the thundering footsteps in the distance, coming down a staircase. Whoever it was, James thought, was seriously in danger of disrupting his peace. But then an idea struck.

"Oi! Would someone mind throwing another log on the fire?" James yelled, with a rather raspy voice.

He could hear someone cursing under their breath, and crashing about behind his couch. He waited for any kind of response, feeling a sneeze coming on.

The sneeze passed – what a let-down. Finally bored of waiting, and tired of being unable to see what and who was making all the noise, James spoke again. "Terribly sorry to be an inconvenience – it sounds like whatever's going on back there has got your hands full at the moment. If you've got a second, would you be able to get the fire going again?"

"Potter I heard you the first time!" Sounds like Lily, James thought to himself.

"Is that Lily?" Sick James isn't a very patient James.

"No it's a camel, James." Impossible, he thought to himself. James knew for a fact that camels preferred warmer climates, and he was 70% sure it was snowing outside.

Better safe than sorry, he thought, as he called out again. "Just to make sure, that was a joke right? The flu isn't driving me mental is it?"

And then Lily was filling up his vision, standing not three feet away from his couch in a very short skirt.

"I was kidding, James," Lily said exasperatedly. "Merlin you must be really under the weather!"

But James was unable to concentrate on what she was saying – who wears a skirt like that when it's snowing, for crying out loud.

"How stupid do you have to be to think _that_ is an appropriate outfit for a day like this?" James said, gesturing to her skirt.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me! James, I'm going to be plenty warm enough. Trust me."

"No no no, I won't let you go out in such a short skirt"

"Short? James, you've got to be kidding me. This is the normal length for a skirt! I'll admit, I might have grown a little bit but this is definitely longer than any skirt Marlene's ever worn, and I haven't seen you growl her for it." Lily was really leaving her departure to the last minute now. Amos wouldn't be in a bad mood if she was late, right?

"It's freezing outside Lily. Go change before I-"James broke out in a sudden coughing fit.

While waiting for the coughing to subside, Lily wandered over to the fire and threw in a log or two, sparking the flames back to life. "You don't sound so good Potter," she said from her spot by the fireplace. "I'll leave you to rest now – I've really got to go meet Amos."

But James had shot up like a rocket. The reminder of Lily's date brought him enough energy to sit upright, and he tried to catch the girl's eye. "Amos! I should've known. I can see right through your lies about growth spurts Evans - the skirt is short on purpose!"

"Dear Merlin – the skirt is not short! Now would you shut up about my bloody skirt and get some rest. If you're sick much longer we'll all lose the plot trying to cater to your every need."

Unfortunately for Lily, James Potter had a bad habit of ignoring things he didn't want to hear. And he did not want to hear one more word about his bloody need for bed rest.

"So you're willing to risk certain death via frostbite for the sake of looking stylish and provocative for Amos?" He asked with an air of innocence.

"Provocative!" Lily was mad now. "James I'll have you know I wear what I wear for _me_ , not for some bloke! This skirt is thick so it _can_ be worn in winter. I know how to cast a bloody warming charm, and in case you've gone blind as well as mental, I've got woollen stockings on! Now would you let me be?"

James paused, choosing not to retaliate as he would have liked. "I'm not keeping you Lily, don't think you can't leave if you want to. Who knows, the fresh air will probably be good for you!" He had returned to his infamous cheekiness, and raising his hands as if to surrender, he said "forgive me for caring about your wellbeing. Wouldn't want you stuck inside ill all day like me!"

Lily took a good long at him. James was trying to decipher the odd look on her face when she suddenly spun around, heading for the portrait hole.

"Hey Lily, one more thing!"

Lily took a second before replying, not turning to face him. "Yes James?"

"That skirt looks-"

"One more word about my skirt Potter-"

"-really good on you," James continued. "You should wear it around the castle more, don't let it sit in your closet. Just don't wear it outside – you'll catch your death, Lily." James smiled genuinely at her.

And just with a few words, James Potter had managed to get Lily Evans to turn her head, looking at him over her shoulder. James looked closely at her slightly upturned lips, and found himself very pleased with what he'd achieved. But before he could say another word, she had bounded out the portrait hole with (dare James say it) a slight spring in her step.


End file.
